My One and Only
by TeamJasper1844
Summary: Twin siblings looking for their savior find a family and possibly love. A second chance reunion and a last chance at true love. Twilight AU. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights what so ever to Twilight. It's all Stephanie Meyers. I do however own the rights to my characters Evelyn and Braxton.

AU. Jasper/OC,not sure yet on my other OC pairing(any suggestions welcome). No Bella in this story(no offense to her,she just doesn't fit into my story)

_Italics=flashbacks _**Bold=telecommunication between Evie and Brax or their individual thoughts at the moment.**

Chapter One

_"Promise you'll never forget me Darlin." his brown eyes searching my soul. I flashed his special smile, and rose up on my knees, hand over my heart._

_"I, Evelyn McCain, do swear to always love and to never forget you, Jasper Whitlock." I vowed as I looked into his eyes."_

Ruby Beach, Olympic National Park

"Evie." My head snapped up at the sound of my brother's voice. He game me a soft smile as he sat down beside me. We sat in silence and watched the waves crash around the shore.

"I found him." I felt the sureness and hope in his tone. I sighed and pulled out my phone. Brax chuckled,but got quiet when I shop him a glare.

"Doll, we were just talking about you."

"You were right,there you happy? Love u Char." As I was hanging up I could hear Peter's laughter bursting from the phone. **Asshat. **A snort from beside me had me turning and flicking sand at Brax. He of course dodged it before it even reached him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"C'mon aren't you excited to finally meet our maker?" I giggled at his choice of words. After all this time searching, we were going to meet the man who saved us.

_Flashback...1863 Houston, TX_

_I could smell the smoke in the air, as these creatures destroyed everything in sight. Screams of my neighbors and friends echoed in my ears. I heard my name yelled and lifted my eyes to meet my brothers. His gazed focused on something behind me, and I heard my brother roar. Before I could take a step, I was thrown violently to the ground. I saw a flash of red eyes, then all I knew was pain. It took all my strength to turn my head. I had to find my brother. I had to make sure he lived. I had lost enough, and I couldn't lose him too. My heart broke as I saw him fall under several demons. After what felt like years, the demons finally moved on. The last thing I saw before I blackened out was a set of bronze eyes filled with sympathy._

_End Flashback_

"Where is he?" I asked as we started to make our way towards Brax's car.

"Not that from here, a little town called Forks." I could tell he was holding in his laughter and grinned at him.

"There's something else." My smile dropped a little as I felt his uneasiness.

"I feel like something's about to happen...something life-changing."

"You've been hanging around Peter too much."

"I'm serious Evie." He started the car and pulled out onto the road. I put my hand onto his arm, and he relaxed.

"I know, look everything is going to be OK, and no matter what we have each other." I squeezed him arm for emphasis, and reached over to switch the radio on.

Authors Note: I'm still in the process of writing this story. I just wanted to put what I have out here to see if anybody is interested on reading anymore of my story. Here's a little more info on my main OC's. Evie and Brax were both turned at 19. Their actual twin siblings. Their family and the Whitlocks have been neighbors for centuries. Jasper and Evie were best friends,turned high school sweethearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. That all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Thanks for my first review woohoo lol :-)

**Bold=Brax or Evie's thoughts or them talking to each other.**

Chapter 2

Outside the Cullen house...

I closed the door and glanced over at Brax. I raised my eyebrow at him. **Ready? **He nodded and we made our way to the front door. I raised my hand to knock and it swung open before I could. There he stood,shock raidiating from his body, our savior.

"It's you...but how on earth did you two find me?"

"Well, hello to you too Pops." Brax snarked. I elbowed him in the side.

"Brax, manners." I scolded him softly. **Sorry sis, couldn't resist. **Our creater stepped foward and offered his hand.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," he said kindly," my name is Carlisle Cullen, please come in." I shook his hand, and we followed him inside. **Wow. **Brax nodded his head at me, agreeing. We ended up in what looked like the living room. Five other vampires were seated in here appraising us. One in particular,a female with short spike hair,looked ready to jump out of her seat in excitement. Keeping a wary eye on her, I stepped forward ready to introduce me and my brother.

I opened my mouth to speak and stopped. I felt this pull, like something was telling me to look towards the front door. Brax touched my arm. **Evie. **I shook my head at him. **Quiet.** A new scent reached my nose, and I inhaled deep. It smelled like...home. I felt Brax tense as the front door slammed open. **Holy Shit.** I heard Brax think. I turned around and gasped. My hand automatically reached for the locket around my neck.

"Jasper?" Butterscotch eyes met mine, disbelief flashing in them. He was in front of me in a second, a hand caressing my face.

"Eve?" He asked softly. I leaned into his hand and nodded. His lips crashed onto mine and all I could think was **Mate. **I melted into him forgetting everybody else in the house. A throat clearing had me pulling back. If I was still human, I know I would be blushing. I tucked myself into Jasper's side as he greeted my brother with a clap on the shoulder. I snickered when I saw the confusion on Carlisle's face. The big, black haired guy finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"Anybody else lost here?" **Carlisle I can't hear her. **That seemed to be coming from the bronze haired male. **Hmm...looks like we have a mind reader amongst us Brax. Make sure to think of something really good. **Everyone looked over at us as Brax started laughing out of nowhere. I grabbed ahold of Jasper's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Lets go talk Jas, I've got so much to tell you." **Brax can you do the storytelling? I really don't want to get into that, and I need to tell Jasper everything. **Brax nodded his head towards me, as me and Jasper left the house running throught the trees.

Authors Note: What do you think? I know I haven't explained what my OC's powers are yet,and here's a little spoil alert. Evie is a sponge,but she can choose what powers she gets. Brax has enhanced fighting skills,newborn strength,and mental invisibilty, which in turn so does Evie. The locket around Evie's neck Jasper gave to her before he left to join the army. It's a family heirloom that has a pic of Jasper and Evie inside of it. I will update as soon as my next chapter is done. Thanks for taking the time to read :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight(cuz believe me if I did,Bella wouldn't get with Edward lol)that's all Stephanie Meyers. I own nothing but the plot and my OC's. Glad some people are getting into my story,thanks for taking the time to read it.

Chapter 3

JPOV

I led Evie to a cliff overlooking a beautiful view. I had so many qustions racing through my mind. Like, what happened to, how was she turned, and more importantly why couldn't I feel her emotions? She glanced over at me with a soft smile, as if she knew my inner turmoil. She gestured for me to join her, so I walked over and sat beside her.

"Jas, this isn't easy for me," she sighed out, " and most of it I pushed so far back I don't remember, but I need you to stay calm sweetie." I nodded my head to show I wouold try my best. She took my hand, and preceded to tell me all she could remember. How she grieved over me, then how the vampires destroyed our home, killing her parents and friends, then how Carlisle saved her and Braxton. My heart clenced as I realized that the newborns I had trained back then were probably the same that had attacked her. Anger and guilt were consuming me. If only I had been there...her family would still be alive, she would be happy. A soft touch on my cheek had me looking into her beautiful eyes.

"There was nothing you could've done Sugar, " she put her other hand on my other cheek, "It's in the past, and thanks to Carlisle I have my soul mate." I knew in that moment if I could cry, I would. How did I ever deserve someone like this amazing woman in front of me. She completed me in human form, and is already proving what a great mate she is. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her onto my lap.

"Jas.." She whispered into my neck. I ran my fingers through her raven black hair,loving her scent as it washed over me. After a few minutes, Evie pulled, back and looked up at me.

"You're an empath." It wasn't a question, and I wondered how she even knew that. I nodded my head, and all at once I was hit with her emotions. Anger,pain,loss,confusion,hope, and love.

"Darlin, how did you do that?" She just giggled and grabbed my hand to pull me up off the ground.

"When someone has a particularly intense skill or charactericstic it heightens after their transformation, the more pronounced it was in human form, the stronger it becomes in vampire form." Evie said softly her eyes looking glazed over. She pulled on my arm and we walked hand in hand back towards the house.

"I'm a sponge Jas." I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You asorb other's powers?"

"Yes, but I can choose which powers I keep."

"That's amazing Darlin." She shot me a smile. As we neared the house, I couldn't help but feel complete. I had finally found and gotten my true love. And now that we had found each other, nothing would ever tear us apart again.

Author's Note: Thanks to all that are reading this. You don't know how I appreciate it. Any reviews is good reviews lol, but I'm not gonna insist on them. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I do own Evie and Brax. Hope you enjoy**

**Bold=Evie and or Brax conversations together or individual thoughts in that moment.**

Chapter 4

EviePOV

I never thought I would be this happy again. That after all this time I had found someone else to live for. I let my shield drop so that Jasper could feel my happiness. He leaned over and kissed me,letting me feel his love and elation. We walked into the living room hand in hand.

**Well? **I questioned Brax. **The big one, Emmet, has newborn strength. The short pixie, Alice, has visions based off decisions. Edward is the mind reader. The blonde, Rosalie, is Emmet's mate and the other female is Carlisle's mate Esme. **My phone ringing had me sighing as I checked the caller ID. **Of course.**

"I need to take this, excuse me for just a minute." I touched Jasper's arm as I was going to let him feel that I was ok. I walked into the other room, knowing they could still hear me, but not worrying about it.

"I take it you found your Major?" I felt a headache coming on as I processed what he said.

"Major?" I questioned softly. "Peter what the hell are you talking about?" He got silent, and I started to put everything together. The occasional glances at my locket after I showed them the pictures inside. The constant nagging to come to Forks. This wasn't about Carlisle. I was extremely pissed at this point, and I knew my eyes were pitch black.

"Are you telling me this whole time you knew where Jasper was?" I could feel his fear and regret.

"Evie..."

"No Peter, I don't want to hear it. We'll be talking soon." I closed my phone, growling a little as it crushed in my hand. **Damn him, he owes me another phone. ** Jasper came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hand on his arm, and concentrated on sending my memories of Peter to him.

How we met him and Char decades ago. Then I let him feel my emotions towards the two. Happiness, irritation(mainly with Peter), love, and familial bonds. Jasper turned me around and lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"You'll never cease to amaze me Darlin'." He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me up for a tender kiss.

JPOV

Hearing that sexy little noise she makes in the back of her throat had me deepening the kiss. I have never felt so much love, even with Esme and Carlisle, their bond wasn't nowhere near as strong as this.

Bold=Third Person POV thoughts

Third Person POV

_Rome,Italy_

A figure hidden within the shadows silently watched the training unfolding before them. **Yes, they are more than ready. Soon I shall have what I most cherish. They will bow down to me begging for their lives, and they will burn. **A slow, maniacal laugh flowed from the figures mouth. **It will be the end of the Cullens. **

Author's Note: Hi, had a hard time on thinking of where to go with this story. But now I think I got a great lead to go within this plot, and hopefully it's going to turn out great! Thanks so much to the reviews I have got. I really appreciate them, and feedback is welcome but not necessary :-) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even more secrets and shocking confessions to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight at all,I do own my main OC's and the plot. Hope you enjoy

Italics:Flashback Bold: Brax's thoughts

Chapter 5

Back in Fork's Washington

BPOV

I sat perched on the highest branch in the tallest tree. I had gotten as far away from the mushy, loud reunion as I could get. Don't get me wrong, I was happy that my sister found her mate, I just don't do feelings. I'm the kind of person if I'm upset or something, believe me you'll know. Evie has always been the only person I've shared my thoughts and feelings with. Thinking of Evie brought back a memory I've been trying to forget.

Flashback...

_In a abandoned log cabin on the outskirts of Barga,Italy_

_I could hear birds chirping and feel the warmth of the sun on my face. __**They must be gone. **__I wondered how long it had been, did they kill everyone? What about...__**Evie.**__ With that thought, my eyes snapped open. I slowly started to lift my upper body up to get a look around. A slight noise on the other side of the room drew my attention. A man stood at a table with his back turned towards me. Even in the darkness I could see his shining blonde hair as he seemed to be studying something intently that was on the table. His head snapped up as if he could hear me, and he quickly, almost inhumanly, wrapped up whatever he had in a blanket and turned towards the door. As he started to go through it he shot a glance at me and I saw amber eyes staring back and like that, he was gone._

_I shook off my confusion and stood looking around for any sign of my sister. As my eyes scanned the room a makeshift cot at the far side corner caught my attention. Within the second it took me to register that was my sister on that cot, I was there. She was so pale...wait was her hair longer and darker? Before I realized what I was doing, my hand was on her wrist checking for a pulse. __**No, it can't be. **__A low growl rumbled in my chest and I dropped to my knees as a deafening roar filled the room. A million thoughts were flying through me, all of them centered on my twin laying lifeless on a dirty cot. I've failed, I failed as her brother and protector. _

_"Brax I'm fine, calm yourself." My eyes snapped open and my head shot up. There she sate on the edge of the cot staring at me intently with her...red eyes? I scooted backwards, almost falling over myself in my hurry to get distance._

End Flashback

My cell phone ringing brought me out of my memories. Only one other person has my number. **Great, guess the shit's about to hit the fan.**

"Peter, this better be good." He answered quickly knowing my temper and the fact I was already pissed at him.

"Something big is coming, and I mean real soon." he hesitated.

"Spit it out." I growled into the phone.

"I don't know exactly what it is, but it's centered around Evie." he finished quietly. I sighed. **Damn, can we never have peace?** I shut my phone and put it back into my pocket. Leaning back against the tree, I relaxed letting the breeze calm me. If something big is coming, we would need help. With that thought in mind, I jumped down from the tree. As I ran back towards the Cullens' I made a promise to myself. No matter what, I will not fail in protecting my sister this time.

Author's note: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated,I will try to do so more often. Hope you've enjoyed so far,and plenty of more big surprised and secrets to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Dislcalimer: I own nothing from Twilight. The only thing I own are Nic and Mia. If I haven't mentioned this before this is an AU story. Thanks for reading!

( ) = translation

**bold=thoughts**

Chapter 6

Aro POV

"Portateli a me." (Bring them to me) Jane bowed, and left the throne room. Marcus leaned forward, and looked me in the eyes.

"Sei si curo di volerlo fare fratello?" (Are you sure you want to do this brother?) For the first time in centuries, I could hear the fear and uncertainty in his voice. Before I could question him on it, the double doors swung open.

Jane walked in closely followed by my twin proteges. She stood off to the side as the twins knelt before me, their cloaks billowing around them. They lowered their hoods and raised their emerald eyes to meet mine.

"Ah Nicoli, Mia miei cari (my dear ones), are you ready to fulfill your destiny?"

"Yes my lord." They answered together. To tell you the truth,that unnerved me when they did it. I remember the night they were brought to me. Both of them bundled up in a ratty old blanket. **Dhampir**. Amazing. How easy it was to bend them to my will. To train, mold them into the very best of my guard.

Of the two, the boy has the most power. To be able to control minds by simply looking into their eyes, and having no scent. He had shocked me the first time he used mind control, purely by accident.

I still have a chuckle when I think about him making Alec walk around the castle wearing nothing but a pink bra and tutu. His sister on the other hand, is the most powerful mental/physical shield I've ever seen. Ah, but I digress.

"Aumentare, si sa che cosa deve essere fatto, va ora." (Rise, you know what needs to be done, go now) They stood up as one, bowed towards me, and without saying a word they were gone.

Finally after all these years of trying to find a way to take down one of the world's most largest and talented covens, I was going to have my way. I will also make sure the traitor gets the most painful death as possible. They will all pay for denying me what I most desire: Power.

Mia POV

**bold=thoughts**

4hrs later, Moran State Park, Washington

I had told Nic that I needed to rest, and that we needed to stop for a few so that we can come up with a plan. In reality though, I was trying to stall him. I had to try to make him understand that what we were going to do was wrong. Killing innocent people just because they won't bend to your will is sadistic. All Aro cared about was power, pure and simple, and he didn't care who he had to eliminate to obtain it.

He thinks that I'm weak, that I don't have any more powers, if only he knew how wrong he was. I was a lot more powerful than people knew, including my twin brother. I sighed, thinking about my brother just made me sad that we aren't as close as we used to be. Aro had gotten to him, using Chelsea to break our familiar bond to each other, so that we would be bonded to him better.

Little did he know her insignificant power didn't have any effect on me at all. I believe Marcus was able to sense that, but since he thought I reminded him of his dead mate, he tended to let me be. I looked over at Nic to find him already asleep. I settled back against the tree I was leaning against, and closed my eyes trying to relax.

What seemed like minutes after, my eyes shot open as I head a child giggle. I automatically got up, settled myself into a defensive stance, and looked around. Nic was still sleeping, so obviously he hadn't heard a thing. Another giggle to my left had me turning quickly, and I gasped at what I saw.

A little girl, no older than 7 stood before me smiling. My eyes got even bigger as I realized I was staring at a mini-carbon copy of myself. From the long raven black hair to the emerald green of her eyes. **Okay, this isn't creepy at all. **She held out her hands to me, big green eyes pleading.

"Come find me Mia, please." As she was talking, she began taking steps back going further into the woods.

"Wait...please, who are you?" I've never felt so confused and desperate at the same time. I don't know why, but the thought of her leaving saddened me. Her face lit up as if she knew what I was thinking, and she giggled again.

"I'm Evelyn, but everybody calls me Evie." She smiled at me again, and just like that she was gone. I started to panic, I wanted her to come back, it was like I was desperate just to see her one last time.

"Mia, wake up...c'mon Mia it's been long enough." I could hear my brother yelling at me, and I opened my eyes. **It was just a dream?**


End file.
